Clostridium barkeri incorporates selenium into the enzyme nicotinic acid hydroxylase. Denaturation of the enxyme released the selenium. The selenium moiety can be alkylated when the enzyme is reduced by nicotinic the alkylated selenium product was demonstrated to dialkl selenide. The structure of the selenium in the native enzyme is still unknown.